Christmas at the Temple's
by MrandMrsTemple
Summary: Connor and Abby have a quiet Christmas with Baby Nick and look back on the time they've been together. Rated T for a very brief sex reference.


**Author's note: A little recomendation for all you songfic fans out there. Try listening to 'It's Christmas in my Heart' as you read this fic. I'm sure it will fill you with warm, Christmasy feelings.**

* * *

Connor and Abby sat curled up on the sofa with each other, baby Nick lay in a little carry cot in front of them. Lester was holding a Christmas party at the ARC (after being presented with a petition to do so signed by all the rest of the staff), but Abby and Connor had decided not to go, and instead spend a quiet Christmas at home with Nick. Even though the baby was less than a month old, that didn't stop him enjoying the Christmas season. Watching him gurgling with happiness at the sight of Rex circling around the mistletoe gave Abby and Connor such warm, happy feelings. Connor reached down and stroked the tiny tuft of black hair on the baby's head, before turning back to Abby.

"You enjoying yourself, Abs?" Abby smiled and nodded, she stretched out on the sofa briefly before speaking.

"Con, how long have we been together now?"

"Married together you mean, or together together?"

"I mean, together together."

"About...two years and something months" said Connor. He smiled.

"Do you remember how we met?" he asked playfully. "That night in the Forest of Dean?"

"Yeah, not the most romantic time or place to meet my soulmate" said Abby. "With scutosaurus' and gorgonopsids running around everywhere. And also, you weren't particularly romantic back then."

"What do you mean?" said Connor. "I took you on a date didn't I?"

"To the edge of a freezing cold pond to sleep in a tent" Abby reminded him. "And if I remember correctly, you took me because you thought there was an anomaly there." She smiled. "Then again, you did rescue me from being eaten by a mosasaur, which was sweet of you."

"I just really wanted you to know I existed, I mean, you were so into Stephen back then that I thought..."

"Connor, I always knew you were there" said Abby. "I mean, how couldn't I? Espescially after you moved into my flat, leaving your dirty boxer shorts everywhere."

"Yeah, well I had to put them somewhere" said Connor.

"So anyway" continued Abby. "I always knew you were there, and everyone knew you had a crush on me anyway, including me" She sighed. "Which is why I was so pissed when you came home with Caroline that day."

"Yeah but let's not talk about her right now, Abby" said Connor. "Her and me, that's long over. And anyway, she's in prison now." Indeed Caroline had been tried and found guilty for espionage and animal cruelty, and was now serving a prison sentence of fifteen years.

"Well, I have to say, I was really touched that you came into the future to rescue me" said Abby. "That was the day you first told me you loved me!"

"Yeah, I know." said Connor. He smiled. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Do you remember that night we created Nick?' said Abby, pointing at the baby on the floor in front of her and Connor.

"Oh yeah, how could I ever forget?" said Connor, grinning as he looked down at his son. "That was just the most magical night of my life, I never thought being in a tree could be so wonderful. Or what would come out of it." He leaned over towards Abby, she lay down flat on her back and looked up into his face.

"I love you Abby." said Connor softly.

"I love you too Con" Abby whispered back. "Merry Christmas!"

And they kissed, Abby reached down and stroked Nick's head. Tomorrow she and Connor may have to be sent out to deal with another anomaly, a whole horde of future predators and megaopterans could come swarming through. There were dishes from the Christmas dinner to be cleaned and it was cold outside. But that didn't matter, right here, right now, they were having the most magical christmas of their lives, as friends, as a couple, as a family.

Nick gurgled with pleasure, his first Christmas was a great one.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to you all, from MrandMrsTemple**


End file.
